


Harry Potter and The Marauders Past

by Nova_Chaos_Magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Harry Has To Many Lordships, Harry Teaching DADA, Harry being Fair, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Smart Hermione Granger, The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform, Time Travel, Wizarding Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Chaos_Magic/pseuds/Nova_Chaos_Magic
Summary: After the betrayal of the Of Wizarding world, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter want freedom. When the God of Choas and death decides her Master and his lover need hope, not even fate can stop her.Harry Potter the Dada teacher at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger, the powerful politician. How will the Marauders react to this powerful couple?REWRITE NOW UP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so sorry if the characters are a little off. I hope you enjoy!  
> No characters apart from Nova belongs to me.

PROLOGUE

Three people sat in a pale white room, a table between them. On the table was a small glass cylinder, filled with a dark purple gas with blue spots appearing before disappearing. On top of the glass cylinder was a black chain that seemed endless.

There was a woman sat across the other two occupants of the room, a small smile dancing on her lips as she watched her favourites. The woman had long dark red hair tied into a ponytail and deep purple eyes with blue pupils. She wore a baby blue jumper that seem to big with black skinny jeans.

The other two was a boy and a girl.

The girl had bushy brown hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white button up blouse with black trousers. She was looking at the cylinder with disbelief and a mild sense of curiosity.

The boy had untameable black hair with unique emerald eyes that seemed to be the gateway to his soul. He wore a blue shirt with black trousers like the female, but unlike her his eyes where firmly on the other person sitting opposite.

“This is your way to fix mistakes.” The purple eyed human- no- creature said, breaking the tension in the room that was slowly building.

“Why? Why would you give us this chance?” The brown haired one asked, her voice full of untold emotion.

The creature before them chuckled, “Because one is my master, and I made a mistake. I ripped everything away from you, let me repent for my sins Hermione Jean Granger.”

Hermione, as the girl was called, looked like she was about to say something before the boy interrupted, “Should there be anything we need to know before hand?”

The creature seemed to think, “Yes, go to he goblins and take a inheritance test and magic test. I also suggest drinking this,” a two small bottled filled with a pure white liquid appeared, “So you can legally become my children. Also, all my Hallows belong to you still, as it is in your blood, master Harry.”

Harry nodded, before looking at Hermione, “It’s up to you Minnie, you still have family her-“

“A family who can’t remember me. A best friend who lied to me. No, to us. I want this, I want a fresh start, without the Weasley’s.” Hermione responded, eyes filled with unshed tears remember what had happened early that day to lead to this.

Harry looked unsure, before nodding and turning to look at the person in front of them. “What do we do Nova?”

Nova grinned, yes, she liked these humans very much. She most certainly didn’t make a mistake by blood adopting them.  
—  
Harry blinked, his eyes unfocused as he saw trees all around them. To his left he heard a soft groaning noise. Slowly sitting up he noticed they where in a forest, and Hermione was sitting next to him.  
What surprised him was that Hermione was taller then normal, standing at 5’9 instead of 5’4 and her hair faded into gold at the bottom. Standing up Harry summoned a mirror and almost tripped over himself.  
No longer did the tiny 5’6 foot boy stood, but a 6’3 stood with long hair that, unlike Hermione’s, had white spots in his hair. His eyes had the small killing green as before, but his pupils had changed to dark purple.

Another groaning noise made him turn to Hermione and help her up. Apart from being taller and slightly different hair nothing really changed about her. That didn’t stop the gasp escaping her lips as she looked into the mirror.

“It worked.”

“It did,” Harry smiled at his lover, before kissing her.

Hermione returned the kiss tenfold before pulling away, “We’re free.”

Harry chuckled softly, “Now, to the goblins.”


	2. Lady Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> %Not English%
> 
> I found out Hermione’s parents name here;  
> Father- http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hermione_Granger%27s_father  
> Mother-  
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hermione_Granger%27s_mother

Harry and Hermione apparate straight outside gringotts and went straight in towards the nearest till.

%Hello Master Goblin, me and my beloved are here today to have a inheritance test% Harry spoke in rough Gobbledygook and bowed for a second, Hermione repeating the action.

The Goblin in front of them choked on his words and looked at them wide eye, as no one had been kind to the goblins before, let alone speak there language (or at least try).

A nasty grin appeared on his face as he closed up the till and jumped down, “Follow me.” He said quickly and started walking down towards one of the doors. He lead them to a large black door with dragons designed on it. Knocking three times he waited. After a minute a voice told them to come in. 

The office had shelves all over the walls with books of all sizes and thickness, in front was a table with a large chair and two smaller ones. Hermione and Harry walked forward before bowing, then sitting down.

“Master Goblin, we wish for an inheritance test. However, whatever we find in this test, we do not want it getting out to the public.” Hermione said calmly, narrow eyes watching the Goblin in front. 

The Goblin seemed shocked, before nodding and pulling out two sheets of paper and a dagger. 

“Understand, my name is Blood-Bone. This process is very simple, cut your finger and let 4 drops of blood drip onto the paper.” The goblin passed the Knife yo Hermione. 

Hermione nodded before cutting her finger and letting it drip onto the page, not flinching as the blood dropped. 

——  
Name-  
Hermione Jean Granger-Potter

Father-   
Wendell Granger

Mother-   
Monica Granger

Blood Adopted Mother-   
Nova unknown (GOD OF CHOAS AND MAGIC)

Husband-   
Harrison James Potter

Blood type- Muggle-Born

Physical age- 23

Mental Age- 68

Heir to Head of Most Noble & Ancient house-  
Hufflepuff (By blood adoption)  
Granger (Blood)  
Azkaban (By blood adoption)  
Flamel (By blood adoption)  
Blade (By blood adoption)  
Magic (By blood adoption)  
Montain (By Blood)

MAGIC~  
Magic core (25% blocked)  
Wandless Magic (blocked)  
Photographic Memory (blocked)  
Natural Legilimency (blocked)  
Natural Multi Animagus (Blocked)  
Dark Magic (blocked)  
Familiar Bonds (blocked)  
Mage Sight (blocked)

Other information~   
*Only husband can claim heads of house, otherwise pass down to child.  
*Time travellers (Can do anything, doesn’t effect timeline. New timeline in place.)  
*Immortal  
*Life Debt to Harry James Potter (Finished)  
*Marriage by Magic to Harry James Potter  
*Can change name to any of houses that has appeared.  
*Can also change name to any of husbands houses.

*CAN WEAR ALL THINGS OF LADY OF THE HOUSES. MUST HAVE A HUSBAND WITHIN A WEEK OF WEARING RINGS. HUSBAND WEARS THE HEAD OF HOUSE RINGS*  
——

Harry and Hermione stood shocked for a moment, “So that’s what the liquid Nova wanted us to drink. But...the blocks?”

The Goblin looked shocked, his eyes widen before a nodding, “Y-yes my queen.”

Harry’s head shot up, “Queen?”

The Goblin nodded slowly, “She has been blood adopted by the God of Magic and Chaos, the person who made humans and magic in the first place. We shall get a chamber ready so you can have be cleansed of these magic blocks.” He pushed the dagger towards Harry.

“Wait, but why Granger? I didn’t think they where a noteable house.” Hermione questioned.

“The house of Granger disappeared a very long time ago, though I’m not sure when. Saying that, because of this you can change from being a muggle-born to a pureblood. The only answer I can think of is they had a squib in the family and no more child after.”

Hermione looked shocked, before nodding slowly and looking at Harry. 

Slowly cutting his finger and letting the blood drop, words started to appear on the page as everyone held there breath.


	3. Lord Hogwarts?

Name-  
Harrison James Potter

Father-   
James Charles Potter

Mother-   
Lilly Potter ńee Evens

Blood Adopted Mother-   
Nova unknown (GOD OF CHOAS AND MAGIC)

Wife-   
Hermione Jean Granger-Potter

Blood type- Half-Blood

Physical age- 24

Mental Age- 69

Heir to Head of Most Noble & Ancient house-  
Potter (Cannot claim, Blood)  
Black (Cannot claim, Blood)  
Gryffindor (Blood)  
Slytherin (Right of Conquest)  
Gaunt (Right of Conquest)  
Ravenclaw (By blood adoption)  
Merlin (Blood)  
Peverell (Blood)  
Le Fey (By blood adoption)  
Magic (By blood adoption)

MAGIC~  
Magic core (87% blocked)  
Wandless Magic (blocked)  
Photographic Memory (blocked)  
Natural Occlumency (blocked)  
Natural Multi Animagus (Blocked)  
Dark Magic (blocked)  
Familiar Bonds (blocked)  
Mage Sight (blocked)  
Shadow Travel (Blocked)  
Creature inheritance (Blocked)  
Natural Healing (Blocked)  
Staff magic (Blocked)

Other information~   
*Can claim all Heads of houses, for blocked most duel the original head.  
*Time travellers (Can do anything, doesn’t effect timeline. New timeline in place.)  
*Immortal  
*Can change name to any of houses that has appeared.  
*Can also change name to any of wife’s houses.

 

—

Harry and Hermione stared at the sheets in front of them shocked, “So, between you both you Lord and Lady Hogwarts, Lord Merlin, Lord Peverell and King Magic. You Miss are Lady Hogwarts, Lady Azkaban-Montain-Flamel-Blade-Granger, And Queen Magic. However, most will even call you one of these, Lady/Lord Hogwarts, King/Queen Magic, Or Lord Merlin and Lady Azkaban, as they are the oldest lines. Also, you will be known as Master of death and Mistress of death”

Harry looked confused, “Why?”

The Goblin pointed at the name ‘Peverell’, “You two are the last remaining blood line of Peverell, so you can summon all the deathly Hallows to you and they will bind. No one else can use them. However, things like the wand will only response to Harry. You will also be the only one who will be able to see death, though you can both speak to him.”

Hermione nodding in satisfaction Hermione chuckled, “Well, we have a lot of names.”

Harry glanced at Hermione, before laughing, “Out of all the things- all of them! Okay, I like Peverell out of all of mine.”

“And I like my name Granger. Why not Hermione Granger Peverell, and you Harry James Peverell.” Replied Hermione.

Harry chuckled and kissed her check, “Sounds beautiful love, now, we need to unblock all our magic. We also need to find somewhere to live and go shopping, then summon the deathly Hallows.”

“I have an answer for that, as you two are being cleansed I’ll bring up a profile of all your lordships. I’ll also get all the Lord and Lady rings.”

Harry smiled, “Thank you Master Goblin.”

The Goblin smirked before calling one of the lower goblins, “Griphook! Take these two to be cleansed.”


	4. Broken

Harry and Hermione walked into a large black room with a crystal waterfall at the very back and a large swimming pool around it. Very little ground there was to stand dry in the obsidian room.

“Simply undress and walk towards the waterfall, once your under walk back out. Don’t forget to let water to hit every area in your body or else it won’t work. Miss Potter, would you like to go first?”

Hermione looked shocked at the use of her surname before gaining a goofy smile and undressing.

“Eager much?” Harry chuckled as Hermione puffed her checks in announce. 

Slowly walking into the large swimming pool Hermione noticed that the water around her turned into a soft orange as she walked. The water got deeper and deeper before it stopped at her waist. The water of the waterfall had changed orange and the smell of grass overfilled her senses, a calming effect began as she walked under the waterfall.

Unlike the warm water, the waterfall felt like ice. Shivering slightly Hermione was insistent on letting the water get all over her, going as far as to fall into the water fully before finally coming out. 

When she finally got out she noticed many thing, one of the things she noticed was that she was taller. Not by Much, but still taller then before.

Harry whistled, “Wow, you look beautiful.”   
With a small wave of his hand a mirror appeared before her.

The girl from before had disappeared, dark brown hair turned into a honey like colour and brown eyes had become brighter, with an weird orange outline around them. Her pale skin had become a few shades darker, giving her a almost inhuman glow. 

Breath-taken, she looked at Harry who had undressed, “If I look like this, I wonder what will happen to you.”

Harry chuckled, “Well, there’s only one way to fine out my Goddess,” which caused a few chuckles from Hermione.

During this, the water had become crystal again. As Harry entered, the water once again turned a different colour, unlike Hermione it had turned a deep blue. 

“Mr Goblin, may I ask, why does the colour change?” Hermione asked.

“The water changes to reflect the colour of the soul. Unlike many believe, the soul does indeed have a colour. Normally when using your wand sometimes it will give a few sparks of light. This light normally reflects your soul as long as you don’t have any blocks. Otherwise it’ll reflect the person who put blocks on you soul.”

Hermione looked at the Goblin shocked, she hadn’t known that.

 

As that was happening with Hermione, Harry reached the water fall. 

A soft sigh escaped him as the water seemed to make aches lessen, before walking under.

Harry noticed immediately all the pain and aches in his body left, and scars that once made Hermione wince to look at disappeared. A deep sense of calmness took over, and Harry instinctively knew he was done. Walking back towards Hermione he noticed her flabbergasted look.

“You okay Hermione?” The golden boy asked.

“Oh Harry! I just learned something amazing abo-...” Hermione stopped as she looked at her Harry, and noticed that he seemed so very different but at the same time, HER Harry seemed fixed.

“Hermione?” He questioned, concerned, before looking into the Mirror.

Before him no longer stood the person e knew, with a rats net as a hair that and eyes that reflected the killing curse. No, the boy, MAN, was tall and had pure black hair which now made the white spots stand out more, scars from abuse disappeared leaving a clear body, a fresh body. The only thing that barely changed was his Green eyes, which now had a tint of blue in them.

“Harry, you look amazing.” Hermione said softly, walking towards Harry and kissing him on the check.

Harry stared at the mirror for a moment longer, tears filling his eyes, “Hermione...” he said softly, barely above a whisper, “I’m fixed. I’m no longer broken.” 

“I know” Hermione responded, wiping the tears from his eyes.


	5. The start of Rings

The Goblin got three small bottles out and poured it into the water, turning it a deep purple with gold mixed in.

“This will get rid of any blocks on your magic. To do this, you both have to walk in and dive under the water when we start chanting.” The Goblin informed them before five others came into the room.

Harry nodded and held onto Hermione’s, “Why are we both doing it at the same time, won’t they cause a huge backlash?”

The Goblin nodded, giving a cruel grin, “Yes, but we can’t have you messing it up simply because the other is in pain. Normally we would do one at a time in a different room, however most of the backlash will be absorbed by the waterfall.” 

Nodding, Harry took Hermione’s hand and walked to into the water once again. 

The water felt as cold as ice on there skin and the goblins began chanting. The floor began to light up with golden runes, and the two adults dived under the water.

Hermione was the first to notice how her magic changed. It seemed as if a heavy burden had been taken off her shoulders. Harry however realised how free his magic felt then before.

Around them deep blue and orange swirls appeared in the water. The air became thick causing the goblins finding it harder to breath, but they continued on.

Crackling sounds started to become louder and louder as it went on, but not once did Hermione and Harry look up, nor realise that they could breath. Killing curse eyes meet bright brown eyes.

The ground started to crack and shake as the magic built up in the room, the goblins had started chanting louder then before, the climax beginning to finish.

A blinding light started to build up around the couple, the magic manifesting from being locked up for so long. The goblins stopped there chanting and turned away, a purple shield had erected to keep the magic under control, though it started to crack.

Before they knew it the light had died down and the two time travellers pulled themselves above the water, feeling free from unknown chains.

“Hey, Hermione.” Harry smiled softly at his wife, eying the water and getting a feel for how foreign his magic felt.

“Yea, love?” Hermione answered, stretching slightly.

“Promise me no matter what we never go back to our own ways.”

“Promise.”

Harry grinned and followed his beloved example and stretched. “Merlin, this feels so weird. Everything is so...I don’t know. It feels right but at the same time...”

Hermione laughed, “I think it’s because we have been under such stress for so long, finally being free is of course feel foreign. Now, let’s get dress and finish up in goblins so we can find somewhere to live, and then see if we can get a job on Hogwarts.”

Harry nodded and jumped up, waving his hand he dried them both and replaced there clothes. 

Hermione gasped, “Harry! Y-you just did wordless and wand-less magic! Without looking tired!”

Harry tensed, before testing his magic again and dressing himself with a blue top and jeans. “Oh-oh wow, that felt- oh.” He stuttered, staring down at himself, “Oh Hermione, I can get use to this. I really can get use to this.”

Hermione smiled brightly in response.

“Would you two please follow me.” A small Goblin said as Harry helped dress Hermione in a black top and blue jeans.

They soon arrived back at the original door and opened it, sitting down to talk to Blood-Bone who was sorting out a few files. He snapped his fingers and a black and Gold box appear, “The Black is for the lord and the Yellow is for the Lady,” Blood-Bone quickly explained, “If the lord will put his rings on first...”

Harry nodded and picked up a Green and sliver with with a basilisk on top and slip it onto his finger, the ring of Slytherin. Next he picked up a bronze and blue ring with a raven and book on it, suggesting it was the Ravenclaw ring. As he slipped it on the two rings melted together forming a ring with Ravenclaw and Slytherin crests on them.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, “How did that happen?”

Blood-Bone grinned, “Some tings can melt together and others cannot. Such as the Potter and Slytherin, as such the Potter ring cannot melt with the ‘Hogwarts’ ring. All of the founders rings can form together to make the ‘Hogwarts’ ring.”

Harry nodded, before picking up a Scarlet and Gold ring with a Lion on top roaring, practically screaming ‘Gryffindor’. Just like the first two it melted together.  
Finally he picked up a Yellow and black ring with a Badger laying down on it, the Hufflepuff ring, and melted it on. 

A bright light shunned from the rings before it became hardened and showed the four animals in the Hogwarts crest. 

Looking at Hermione, he picked up a green and black ring with Deathly Hallows on it, which was the Gaunt and Peverell ring. He noticed it didn’t melt with the Hogwarts ring so he moved it to a different finger.

Next he picked up a Blue and Sliver ring with a small tower and solider on it, Le Fey ring, and slipped it on. Surprisingly it melted with the Peverell ring causing it to look like the deathly hallows but have the Le Fey colours. 

Second to last (from his blood anyway) he picked up a deep red and purple ring with a cup and sword on it. When he looked at Blood-Bone he simply responded by sayings “Merlin.” A simple nod and he put the ring on, shocked when it melted with the ‘Hogwarts’ ring, causing the ring to become a deep Purple with the Hogwarts crest on it and a sword laying at the bottom.

Finally, he picked up the final ring. Unlike the others this ring seemed to radiating power. It was Purple and Orange with three creatures on it. The first was white and had open wings, which Harry assumed to be a Phoenix. The middle was gray and looked like a fox but had nine tails behind. Finally, there was a black wolf which was bigger then the other two, but Harry didn’t know what breed it was.

“Those are the three symbols for magic, something many wizards have forgotten,” Blood-Bone said with distaste, “The Phoenix is a symbol of purity. The Kitsune is a symbol of chaos in some places, however it is not evil or good. It’s true meaning is the symbol of Balance, grey if you will. Finally the Dire Wolf is a symbol of death and cruelty, evil if one where to say. This ring is the true symbol that magic is magic.” 

Hermione listened with rapid attention, something Harry would have laughed at f he had not been doing the same. Carefully Harry slipped the ring on, not seeing if it would melt with the other rings.

“Well, I guess it’s time for the rest of the rings from Hermione here.” Harry said softly, trying to break the building tension.


	6. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I will be honest, this story sucks. So I'm gonna rewrite it and NOT lose interest. It'll be re uploaded .

For now, my new story   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228960/chapters/40514339  
is now up. It's Pokemon x Harry Potter crossover


	7. Chapter 7

Rewritten Story 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231252/chapters/40520255


End file.
